


Ты опоздал родиться

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [6]
Category: Alternative Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Локи — бог, а миров и жизней — много.





	Ты опоздал родиться

_Ты опоздал родиться. Старики — это усталые дети.  
(Андрон, 4 кл.)_

В этот раз Локи ждал долго. Седина уже совсем осыпала его голову, когда Тони родился. Локи смотрел на румяного щекастого младенца, упрямо орущего в магазине, и думал только о том, что еще до того, как тот пойдет в колледж, он попрощается. В этой жизни он — смертный, и время жизни уже почти совсем осыпалось на землю.

Он покупает дом по соседству и переезжает с котом и собакой. Локи не знает, кого в этой жизни больше любит Тони. У него большой дом, окруженный грушами и маленький пруд с пятнистыми рыбками. По вечерам лягушки устраивают концерт, и это странно успокаивает.

Локи давно смирился с иронией судьбы, которая так причудливо тасует их колоды. Смирение. Кто бы подумал, что гордому асгардскому принцу придется ему научиться. Терпение, смирение и ожидание.

Локи гуляет в парке неподалеку. Поттер гоняет среди деревьев, вывалив на бок язык. Глупый щенок счастлив, а Локи уже не угнаться за ним. Он беспомощно зовет глупую собаку, но тот только заливается счастливым лаем и вот-вот выскочит на дорогу.

— Это ваш пес, мистер?

Локи смотрит на довольного и замурзанного малыша, в последний момент ухватившего повод. Собака раза в полтора больше мальчишки, и тот преисполнен гордости за себя, а лицо так и светится осознанием собственной крутости.

— Мой, — соглашается Локи и улыбается.

Губы Тони тоже расползаются в улыбке.

— Можно мне с ним поиграть, мистер?

И Локи кивает.

— Если твоя мама не против.

Мама не против. Она уже много лет знает седого джентльмена, живущего по соседству, и переживает, что некому за ним присмотреть, такой одинокий. Они с мужем тайком подправляют ему забор, а на Рождество приносят традиционное угощение. Старик все еще прям как трость, но с годами сдает все больше. Пусть малыш с ним пообщается — обоим радость, да и она уже устала с любознательным и активным сыном. Они с Локи мирно сидят на скамейке, пока Тони наперегонки носится с Поттером по поляне.

— Мама, — канючит Тони, вытирая ладошкой нос, — можно, я завтра снова поиграю с собакой?

Они идут домой все вместе, и гордый мальчик ведет за собой щенка. Тот тычется упрямым лбом ему в спину, ласкаясь, и Локи улыбается.

— Дорогой, это пес мистера Сенны, — в голосе матери слышится обреченность, — ты не можешь просто так взять и одолжить у него собаку.

— А мистер Сенна не против. Правда? — Тони дергает Локи за штанину и сводит просительно брови.

Само очарование и невинность, но тот-то знает, что за маленький дьяволенок скрывается за ними.

— Вообще-то мне бы не помешала помощь, — осторожно соглашается Локи. — Мне уже не угнаться за ним, Поттеру нужен друг для игр помоложе меня.

Он не хочет спугнуть мать Тони. В эти дни люди не доверяют незнакомцам. И правильно делают.

— Давай, вы придете ко мне в гости с родителями, — предлагает он, — ты побегаешь с собакой, и может быть, сумеешь углядеть среди деревьев мою кошку, а мы попьем с ними чаю.

Миссис Старк соглашается. Они живут одни, и здорово, что им теперь есть с кем оставить сына, когда они с мужем захотят сходить в кино или театр. Им отчаянно не хватает времени на них двоих. Тони, как воздух, занимает все пространство в доме с рождения.

Локи смотрит на Тони и улыбается. Он берет протянутую ладошку, и они идут домой. Может быть, его бессмертному духу удастся продлить жизнь в смертном теле до тех пор, пока тот не отправится в колледж. Он попробует просто посмотреть.


End file.
